A red tale of love and lust
by Flojiro
Summary: One-shot. POV Gojyo. Yaoi. Un peu de GojyoxSanzo mais surtout du GojyoHakkai. Et heu... Ben c'est pas évident à résumer... Et je suis enretard alors ! Allez juste lire ! Mdr !


> > Auteur : Flojiro
>> 
>> Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki. A un moment indéterminé au cours de la seconde saison de l'anime.
>> 
>> Genre : One-shot. POV. Yaoi. Déprime.
>> 
>> Couples : GojyoxSanzo mais surtout Gojyo/Hakkai ... Ben oui, hein, c'est le _ero__ kappa_ quand même...
>> 
>> Disclamer : Je l'oublie souvent celui-là... Enfin, comme vous le savez tous le _sanzo-ikkou_ n'est pas t'à moi snifouille (Pas plus que le Kou-_tachi_ d'ailleurs... #cry# TT) Moi je les emprunte, je fais un peu mumuse avec et je les rend presque en bon état, et même pas traumatisés... #air angélique malgré la langue bifide qui s'agite derrière ses crocs pointus#
>> 
>> Petit blabla préliminaire :
>> 
>> Oui, oui, je sais : j'ai deux fics en train qui attendent une suite, alors qu'est-ce que je fiche à poster encore un one-shot ? #mord Night' avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit#   
Mais cette malheureuse histoire traînait depuis bien trop longtemps, à demi écrite, dans les entrailles de mon disque dur... J'ai trouvé ça dommage alors j'ai décidé de la terminer, voilà. D'autant que je suis pas, mais alors pas du tout, inspiré pour la suite de "Pierres qui roulent..." ! ;; Je sais ce qui doit se passer, hein, c'est juste que quand je m'installe devant y'a un mot qui sort par tranche de cinq minutes... Et encore : ça c'est dans les bons jours ! Dans les mauvais je referme sans avoir rien écris et je me remet aux one-shots inachevés... Bref ! Je finirai cette satanée fic, j'y arriveraaaaaiiiiii !! #end of ze HS#
>> 
>> C'est donc un POV de Gojyo, il vaut pas "L'as du cœur" à mon avis, mais y'a des passages qui me plaisent bien quand même ! Soyez sympas, si vous lisez pensez à me donner votre avis, hein ?
>> 
>> Messages personnels :
>> 
>> 1) **Ma co-boss ! Si jamais tu passes par là (ce qui est peut probable vu que j'ai quand même listé les couples dans le résumé mais bon...) NE LIS PAS CETTE FIC !!! **
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> 2) Allez, vous devinez..? #prend son élan et saute sur un goéland jamais bien loin# MERCI SEAGULL-CHAAAANNNNN !!!!!!!!!!
>> 
>> Allez allez les lecteurs, on dit merci aussi au zosiau : merci pour le titre (mais ça faut pas le dire trop fort parce qu'elle commence à vouloir se faire payer...), merci pour l'orthographe (la pauvre s'en arrachait les plumes au betareadage de cette fic...) et merci pour la super mise en page (que j'espère que fanfiction.net va pas me pourrir cette fois, gggrrrrr !! ) !
>> 
>> #veut plus lâcher son goéland# #passe en mode chibi et ronronne au milieu des plumes#
>> 
>> Voilà, je crois que cette fois c'est bon, vous pouvez commencer à lire la fic... Ha ben si, maintenant que vous êtes arrivé jusque là ce serait dommage de repartir sans jeter un coup d'œil quand même...
>> 
>> (Pour les ceux qui ont du mal avec les mots en japonais, j'ai mis un p'tit glossaire de ceux que j'utilise ici à la fin de la fic... )
>> 
>> (Depuis quand ff.net veut plus des étoiles..? ;;; _Ch' _! Bon, on va remplacer par des dièses... )
>> 
>> **A red tale of love and lust.**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> [1]
>> 
>> _C'est quoi, l'amour..?_
>> 
>> _Pas que j'en veuille vraiment, ou quoi que ce soit..._
>> 
>> _Même si je ne l'ai jamais connu, c'est comme ça. _
>> 
>> _L'amour qui n'a pas pu être obtenu._
>> 
>> _L'amour qui n'a pas pu être protégé._
>> 
>> _Culpabilité envers notre propre impuissance._
>> 
>> _Lui et moi avons vu nos illusions disparaître dans une mer de sang..._
>> 
>> _####################_
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> Je caresse sans y penser la courte chevelure reposant sur mon épaule. Une chevelure claire, couleur de soleil... Je soupire doucement avant de tourner un peu la tête, posant mon regard sur le visage apaisé, si près du mien. C'est dingue ce qu'il peut avoir l'air jeune quand il dort. On dirait un gosse. Un gosse malheureux...
>> 
>> Je passe encore une fois ma main sur les cheveux d'or, lui arrachant un petit soupir inconscient. Lorsqu'il dort aussi profondément, que toutes les barrières qu'il dresse entre lui et les autres sont tombées, il parait si vulnérable... Etrangement attachant.
>> 
>> Mon doigt dessine délicatement les contours de son visage et un petit sourire ourle mes lèvres. Je sais que je n'aime pas Sanzo. Du moins, pas vraiment. J'éprouve des sentiments envers lui... De l'affection..? Je ne suis pas sûr que le mot soit bien choisi mais, il y a de ça. J'ai appris à le connaître. A déceler la souffrance sous l'apparente froideur blasée, derrière cette si irritante arrogance. Je l'ai compris peu à peu... Sa façon de tenir les autres à l'écart, de ne surtout pas vouloir s'attacher, de peur de perdre une nouvelle fois ceux qu'il aurait eu la faiblesse d'aimer...
>> 
>> C'est triste...
>> 
>> Désirer désespérément l'amour.
>> 
>> Avoir peur d'aimer.
>> 
>> La nuit et le jour, _nee_, Sanzo ?
>> 
>> Depuis un moment, mon doigt s'attarde sur ses lèvres, en suivant le contour légèrement tombant. Je voudrais le voir sourire. Sourire vraiment... Un sourire heureux. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui a le pouvoir de faire ça. Tout ce que je peux moi, c'est ce que j'ai fait, cette nuit-là...
>> 
>> Il pleuvait. Ce soir là, plus encore que d'habitude, l'exubérance débordante du _saru_ avait énervé le moine. Jusqu'à ce qu'il explose et l'envoie balader plus méchamment que d'ordinaire. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il lui a dit, au juste. Mais je me souviens de l'expression blessée de Goku. Hakkai avait gentiment pris le gamin par les épaules et l'avait entraîné avec lui, refermant la porte derrière eux après un dernier regard plein de reproches en direction de Sanzo.
>> 
>> Et je m'étais retrouvé seul avec lui.
>> 
>> Il n'avait pas fait un geste, assis sur son lit à contempler les gouttes glissant le long de la vitre, une expression butée aux lèvres. Et une telle tristesse dans son regard.
>> 
>> Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter. Cette détresse presque palpable qui émanait de lui : il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait dit à Goku, mais il n'irait jamais s'excuser, évidemment. Et cette nouvelle culpabilité s'ajoutait aux ténèbres de son passé...
>> 
>> J'ai voulu lui faire oublier, pour une nuit, pour quelques heures. Faire disparaître sa tristesse...
>> 
>> Je me suis approché, me suis assis auprès de lui sans qu'il réagisse, sans que son regard ne quitte cette maudite fenêtre. Alors j'ai saisi son visage dans ma main, l'ai forcé à se tourner vers moi et puis je l'ai embrassé.
>> 
>> Et là, j'ai compris.
>> 
>> Il n'a pas résisté, il m'a laissé faire. Et puis il m'a répondu. J'ai compris que Sanzo-_sama_ pouvait éprouver les mêmes désirs que le commun des mortels. Si ce n'est que le commun des mortels est en général plus attiré par le sexe opposé mais bon, je suis mal placé pour parler, là...
>> 
>> Depuis cette nuit, il nous arrive de partager une chambre, un lit, une chaleur. Nous donnant parfois ainsi le droit de céder à notre attirance mutuelle, d'occulter pendant quelques heures nos doutes et nos souffrances, de nous perdre dans l'étreinte l'un de l'autre.
>> 
>> Un oubli enivrant que seul peut apporter le plaisir physique...
>> 
>> Voilà comment j'aime Sanzo...
>> 
>> Rien à voir avec la façon dont je l'aime, Lui. Hakkai. Je l'aime... De tout mon être. De toute mon âme. L'âme que j'ai perdue cette nuit-là sous la pluie, dans les profondeurs d'un regard vert qui m'a souri une fraction de seconde avant de sombrer. Une fraction de seconde durant laquelle j'ai su que ma vie venait de changer...
>> 
>> _K'sooooooo_ ! C'est d'un ringard ! On dirait un ado à son premier amour !
>> 
>> Mais... C'est pas si loin de la vérité en fait. Je n'ai jamais aimé avant lui. Et je n'aimerai plus jamais personne d'autre. Je l'aime lui, d'un amour que je n'aurais pas cru possible.
>> 
>> Je l'aime... d'un amour sans espoir. Il a déjà aimé. Et il vit à jamais dans ce souvenir. Sans espoir.
>> 
>> Mais ça, il y longtemps que je le sais : l'amour, c'est pas pour moi...
>> 
>> Un léger mouvement de Sanzo contre moi me ramène à la réalité. L'aube commence à éclairer faiblement la pièce, allumant des reflets sur les cheveux chatouillant ma joue. Je profite encore un peu de l'agréable chaleur de son corps lové contre le mien avant de me glisser hors du lit, me dégageant doucement de son étreinte. Il s'agite un peu, grogne vaguement, puis s'apaise de nouveau, son bras enroulé autour de l'oreiller comme il y a une seconde autour de mon torse. Je rigole doucement, presque tendrement. Etonnant comme son sommeil peut être profond après nos ébats...
>> 
>> Je me penche vers lui et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, un remerciement silencieux pour le réconfort qu'il m'apporte autant que je lui offre le mien, avant de me diriger vers le second lit de la chambre pour me glisser en frissonnant entre les draps glacés. Sans nous faire vraiment d'illusions quant à l'ignorance d'Hakkai nous préférons sauver les apparences...
>> 
>> Je pousse un profond soupir et ferme les yeux. Autant essayer de dormir un minimum avant qu'il ne vienne me secouer doucement, que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent sur son magnifique regard vert et son doux sourire. Avant une nouvelle journée de route, suivie d'une nouvelle nuit qui cédera la place à un nouveau jour. Et toujours, il sera près de moi, tout en restant hors de portée...
>> 
>> _####################_
>> 
>> La pluie frappe sans relâche sur le toit. La chambre résonne de son martèlement monotone. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul être vivant à des lieux à la ronde, l'impression que rien d'autre n'existe au-delà du bruit régulier des gouttes. La lumière tremblotante de la bougie, posée devant moi sur la table, accentue encore cette sensation d'isolement. Pas un sentiment désagréable, non. Plutôt... Une espèce de douce chape. Feutrée. Rassurante.
>> 
>> Ça me rappelle que j'aimais bien la pluie... La pluie ne demandait rien. Elle berçait ma tristesse, l'endormait sous sa complainte lancinante. Elle se refermait sur moi, autour de moi. Protectrice. Aimante. Souvent, je sortais à sa rencontre et, me tenant immobile sous elle, je la laissais embrasser mon corps entier, espérant, rêvant, qu'elle laverait mon impureté. L'imaginant couler, écarlate, le long de mes épaules, emportant avec elle cette couleur sang qui marque à jamais ma vie. Je tendais mon visage à sa caresse, cherchant à croire qu'elle aurait aussi le pouvoir d'effacer les cicatrices du passé.
>> 
>> J'aimais la pluie. J'ai appris à la détester. À détester l'expression qu'elle ramène invariablement sur le visage d'Hakkai. Cette expression mêlée de désespoir, de culpabilité, de nostalgie.
>> 
>> Loin. Elle l'emmène si loin. Loin de moi... Elle le ramène vers elle. Kanan. Nous ne luttons pas à armes égales. Comment lutter contre un souvenir ? Je ne suis rien face à elle. Face à son image si pure, parfaite. À jamais parfaite ! Je n'ai même pas droit au réconfort amer de la jalousie. Si elle était vivante, je pourrais l'envier. Envier l'amour qu'il lui portait, qu'il lui porte toujours. Envier les moments qu'elle a passés avec lui. Envier son existence. Je pourrais.
>> 
>> Mais elle est morte. Peut-on envier une morte ? Oui... Peut-être. Peut-être...
>> 
>> Jien...
>> 
>> Peut-être que tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas rentrer, ce soir là...
>> 
>> Aniki, si tu l'avais laissée faire ? Peut-être que vous seriez heureux aujourd'hui, tous les deux... Peut-être qu'elle ne pleurerait plus. Oui. Peut-être que tout serait plus simple...
>> 
>> Je regarde les reflets dansants que la flamme de la bougie fait jouer sur la lame miroitante. Je tourne doucement le couteau dans ma main, fasciné par ces lueurs orangées, jusqu'à ce que le métal ne se tâche soudain de rouge, me renvoyant mon propre regard...
>> 
>> Couleur de sang. Couleur de désespoir. Couleur de violence. Couleur de péché.
>> 
>> J'approche mon doigt comme un enfant curieux, le fait courir sur la lame, en appréciant le fil avant de revenir en sens inverse, accentuant la pression le long de l'acier brillant. Une longue traînée écarlate suit le passage de mon index, soulignant les iris que je fixe toujours, s'y assortissant.
>> 
>> Je sens dans ma paume le frémissement de plaisir de l'arme, l'éveil de sa soif, de son désir farouche. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, sans que rien ne s'en reflète dans ce regard maudit que me renvoie le miroir tremblotant. Cela faisait longtemps. Longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu Son murmure à mon oreille. Longtemps qu'Elle ne m'avait plus tenté. Provoqué. _Séduit_.
>> 
>> J'arrache l'acier souillé à mon regard et en pose le tranchant sur mon poignet. Je l'y fais glisser lentement, appuyant seulement suffisamment pour que naisse une marque blanche sur ma peau.
>> 
>> Joueur... Nous savons tout deux que la drague n'aboutira pas ce soir. Que je ne peux m'abandonner dans Ses bras...
>> 
>> D'abord Jien s'est dressé entre nous, son acte m'interdisant de céder à Ses avances, m'obligeant à accepter une vie que je n'avais jamais demandée. Et à présent... À présent c'est pour Lui que je me refuse encore à Elle... Si je mourais, je sais qu'il en souffrirait. Et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.
>> 
>> Je ne sais pas ce que je représente vraiment pour lui... Son ami ? Sa rédemption ? Le gamin incorrigible dont il doit s'occuper ? Ce que Goku est à Sanzo, en d'autres termes. Non... Non, je rêve là ! Goku et Sanzo partagent un lien, quelque chose de quasi mystique qui n'existe qu'entre eux... Rien de tel entre Hakkai et moi. Non... J'ignore ce que je suis pour lui. En tout cas, je sais ce que je ne suis pas...
>> 
>> C'est quoi, l'amour ? Pour les types comme moi, c'est une poursuite sans espoir. Tabou...
>> 
>> Moi qui n'aurai jamais dû exister, comment aurai-je droit à l'amour ?
>> 
>> Qui voudrait me l'offrir, si ce n'est la seule Amante qu'on me dénie le droit d'enlacer ?
>> 
>> _####################_
>> 
>> "...yo!"
>> 
>> ...Qu..?
>> 
>> "...gyo!"
>> 
>> Qu'est-ce que..? Huuuu... c'est quoi ce bordel ?
>> 
>> "...Gojyo !"
>> 
>> Quelque chose agrippe mon épaule, me secoue doucement, éveillant des sensations pas particulièrement agréables... Une surface rugueuse sous ma joue. Un martèlement douloureux contre mes tempes.
>> 
>> "Allez ! Réveille-toi, Gojyo !"
>> 
>> Hakkai ?
>> 
>> Y'a un truc bizarre dans sa voix... Un reproche ? Un peu d'inquiétude aussi...
>> 
>> Un vague grognement m'échappe, se voulant une synthèse laconique du "c'est bon, OK, chuis réveillé là, on se calme!" La prise se desserre un peu sur mon épaule, message reçu apparemment.
>> 
>> Je tente d'ouvrir un œil...
>> 
>> Outch ! Mauvaise idée ! Je patiente un moment, sourcils froncés sous la douleur qui vrille mon crâne, avant de retenter prudemment l'expérience... Au-delà de la barrière de mes bras repliés autour de ma tête, mon regard brumeux parcourt la table, passant sur le petit amas de cire qui fut une bougie avant de s'arrêter plus longuement sur une bouteille que je ne me souviens pas avoir vidée.
>> 
>> Ça explique la migraine en tout cas... Un léger reflet attire mon attention. Ma vision s'éclaircit peu à peu tandis que je fixe la courte lame plantée dans le bois, son tranchant maculé de sang séché. Je sens la main d'Hakkai se crisper sur mon épaule, l'entends prendre une courte inspiration choquée. Les yeux verts ont manifestement suivi le même chemin que les miens.
>> 
>> Je soupire avant de me redresser... Pour mieux me laisser lourdement retomber contre le dossier de ma chaise. Hooooooo... Mais y'avait quoi dans cette bouteille ? Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et laisse ma tête reposer contre le corps d'Hakkai, debout derrière moi. Je me rendormirai volontiers, là, contre lui...
>> 
>> "Gojyo..." Inquiétude et reproche s'entremêlent plus que jamais dans sa voix, "Gojyo, qu'est-ce que tu..?"
>> 
>> Je bascule encore davantage ma tête en arrière, rouvrant les yeux, mon regard couleur de sang accrochant les émeraudes posées sur moi. Je lui adresse un sourire railleur.
>> 
>> "Rien. Je, rien du tout... Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps comme ça, _oto-san_ !"
>> 
>> Tsss ! Raté ! Un pli soucieux barre son front tandis qu'il plante dans le mien un regard concerné.
>> 
>> "Gojyo... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"
>> 
>> Je vais toujours bien quand tu t'intéresses à moi, comme ça... C'est un vrai sourire qui s'étend sur mes lèvres juste avant que je ne lui réponde.
>> 
>> "Nee, Hakkai..." Ma voix est sérieuse à présent, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, "Vraiment, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi."
>> 
>> Il se détend un peu, mais je vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'air vraiment convaincu. Son regard glisse sur le couteau toujours planté dans la table, sur sa lame marquée de tâches brunâtres... Ma bouche prend un pli narquois avant que je ne lance, captant de nouveau son attention :
>> 
>> "Hé, un coup de déprime ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais, Sanzo et toi n'avez pas le monopole..."
>> 
>> Touché !
>> 
>> "_Eto_..." Il m'adresse le sourire embarrassé de qui vient de se faire prendre à son propre piège, mais il n'abandonne pas encore, "_Demo_, Gojyo..."
>> 
>> "Hakkai !" Je le coupe fermement, "Ca va maintenant, je t'assure ! A part une sacrée gueule de bois..."
>> 
>> Comme pour confirmer ces mots un nouvel élancement me traverse le crâne et je fronce douloureusement les sourcils. Un petit rire secoue Hakkai, juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, rompant le léger contact entre nous. J'en gémirai presque de frustration. Je redresse la tête, grimaçant de plus belle sous les assauts de la migraine, le suivant des yeux alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Il se retourne vers moi avant de l'atteindre, me sourit, son habituel sourire doux derrière lequel se dissimulent tant de choses...
>> 
>> "Va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien. Je vais dire à Sanzo que nous partirons un peu plus tard."
>> 
>> Il a déjà la main posée sur la poignée lorsque je le rappelle :
>> 
>> "_Hoi_, Hakkai!"
>> 
>> Son regard se pose de nouveau sur moi, interrogateur. Un grand sourire moqueur s'étale sur mes lèvres.
>> 
>> "Fais gaffe à toi, je voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience..."
>> 
>> Un nouveau rire léger avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Je laisse retomber sur mes bras ma tête douloureuse. Ouais, une douche, c'est pas une mauvaise idée...
>> 
>> Je viens de rentrer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'une rafale de coup de feu retentit dans une pièce voisine, suivit d'une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes.
>> 
>> "_Maa maa_... Sanzô, calme toi..."
>> 
>> Je ricane doucement en enlevant mon t-shirt. Je l'avais prévenu de faire gaffe...
>> 
>> _####################_
>> 
>> La "route" que nous avons le plaisir de suivre par cette matinée grisâtre est une vague piste hérissée de caillasses sur laquelle Jeep cahote péniblement, nous secouant comme des pruniers.
>> 
>> Ce qui n'arrange pas ma migraine... _K'sooooo_ ! Mais ils fabriquent quoi comme alcool dans ce foutu pays ? Les coudes posés sur le bord de la voiture, la tête rejetée en arrière, je fixe d'un regard vide le ciel plombé. Manquerait plus qu'il se remette à pleuvoir, tiens, ce serait le bouquet !
>> 
>> L'ambiance est étonnamment calme aujourd'hui... Ho, le _saru_ a bien essayé de me chercher, comme d'habitude, mais il a vite compris que j'étais pas d'humeur, là. Ça fait un moment qu'il boude dans son coin maintenant. Il doit se faire chier comme un rat mort le pauvre. Je jette un œil à côté de moi, prêt à déclencher les hostilités face à l'air de chien battu qu'il doit certainement arborer...
>> 
>> Et sens un sourire ironique se former sur mes lèvres à la vue du gamin roupillant comme un bienheureux. D'accord, ouais... Moi qui étais presque en train de le plaindre... Je laisse échapper un léger ricanement d'auto-foutage-de-gueule avant de fouiller ma poche à la recherche d'une clope. Je viens de l'allumer lorsque un léger ralentissement me fait me redresser et poser un regard interrogateur à l'avant, juste à temps pour assister à un énième échange silencieux entre Sanzo et Hakkai...
>> 
>> C'que je peux détester quand ils font ça ! Un regard et chacun d'entre eux sait aussitôt ce que l'autre a en tête. J'en viens à me demander s'ils ne communiquent pas réellement. Par télépathie, ou un truc du genre...
>> 
>> Mais non, la vérité est plus simple, et surtout encore plus difficile à avaler : la vérité, c'est qu'il y a entre eux une telle compréhension. Une telle... intimité ?
>> 
>> Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, je ne sais même pas s'il existe un mot pour ça. Mais je sais une chose : à chaque fois qu'ils font ÇA, je me sens soudain terriblement seul. Exclu. Et aussi atrocement jaloux ! Jaloux de Sanzo... Chuis vraiment bien placé pour éprouver une telle chose, faut avouer ! J'en rirais bien si ça me faisait pas aussi mal...
>> 
>> Ha ! Apparemment ils ont fini de "discuter". Sanzo se tourne vers nous et le _harisen_ s'abat avec toute la délicatesse coutumière de notre haut moine favori.
>> 
>> "Debout, _baka saru _!"
>> 
>> Réveillé en sursaut, le pauvre enfant martyr lève sur son tortionnaire un regard embrumé :
>> 
>> "_Nee_, _Sanzo_... _Harahetta_!"
>> 
>> Une veine se met soudain à pulser dangereusement sur la tempe pâle. Vous allez voir qu'il va finir par nous faire une attaque un de ces jours, le moinillon caractériel. Et le baffeur entre une nouvelle fois en action, incrustant littéralement sa cible dans le siège.
>> 
>> "C'est pas le moment de penser à la bouffe, abruti !"
>> 
>> Une voix calme s'élève, couvrant les geignements du singe :
>> 
>> "Des _youkai_. Apparemment, c'est encore une embuscade."
>> 
>> "_Ch__'_ ! Y z'en ont pas marre à force ?"
>> 
>> J'ai pris un ton dédaigneux tout en m'allumant nonchalamment une clope. Ho... Sanzo serait pas en train de déteindre là ? On ne me laisse heureusement pas le loisir de m'appesantir sur cette pensée perturbante : Jeep c'est immobilisé. Et je peux les sentir aussi à présent. Ils sont tout près. Ce sont bien des _youkai_. Pourtant...
>> 
>> Hakkai se tourne vers nous. Il ne sourit plus. Il a l'air préoccupé, nous regarde tour à tour d'un air inquiet. Alors, lui aussi a senti ? Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'aura de nos ennemis. Elle est plus puissante que celle de simple _youkai_. Plus... pure ?
>> 
>> "_Kami-sama__._" Il y a un dégoût presque palpable dans la façon dont la voix rauque prononce ces mots, semblant presque les cracher l'un après l'autre.
>> 
>> Le _namagusa__ bouzu _a raison, évidemment. Encore un coup des "dieux"... Comme si les assassins du petit prince ne nous suffisaient pas, il avait fallu que cet _Homura_ s'en mêle. Vraiment pas une sinécure de sauver le monde ! Je balance au petit bonheur le mégot de ma clope sous un regard vert désapprobateur. T'es jamais content Hakkai : j'ai pas utilisé de canette vide cette fois ! Et puis il faut bien que je t'embête un peu de temps en temps, si je veux que tu me remarques...
>> 
>> "Bon alors ?" Le _shakujou_ répond à mon appel et je sens l'euphorie du combat s'emparer de moi comme mes doigts se referment sur l'acier vibrant d'anticipation. "On va tailler du dieu ?"
>> 
>> _####################_
>> 
>> "Tailler du dieu", hein ? Je ne croyais pas si bien dire ! Parce qu'il me faut littéralement les découper en rondelles si je ne veux pas voir leur corps se relever et m'attaquer à nouveau malgré des blessures mortelles pour n'importe quel _youkai_ de modèle agréé.
>> 
>> Seulement voilà, ces "démons divins" [2] – selon le nom atrocement ringard qu'ils se donnent – sont loin d'être n'importe qui. Envoyer mes adversaires dans un monde meilleur en plusieurs petits paquets séparés, c'est un peu ma spécialité après tout. Mais avec eux... Ils sont rapides ! Bien trop rapides ! Pour un que je parviens à laisser définitivement sur le carreau, c'est dix qui reviennent m'infliger des coups de tous les côtés à la fois. Ce sont des égratignures, certes, mais ça commence à en faire beaucoup là. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à reprendre mon souffle. Le _shakujou_ se fait lourd au bout de mon bras.
>> 
>> _K'so _! Je passe une main sur le bandeau qui me ceint le front, rejetant en arrière les mèches trempées qui se collent à mon visage. J'espère que les autres s'en tirent mieux que moi. J'ai entendu le singe hurler le nom de son soleil y'a quelques minutes – à moins que ce soit quelques heures ? – mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me détourner de mon combat. Je suis déjà limite, là, toute inattention aurait des conséquences on ne peut plus désagréables...
>> 
>> Et puis, il y a ce type...
>> 
>> Son aura est puissante, mais depuis le début il reste en marge du combat. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe et ça a le don de m'énerver ! Tiens, je devrais m'énerver plus souvent : encore un qui risque d'avoir du mal à se rassembler là... Malgré la fatigue, je sens un sourire railleur étirer mes lèvres. Ils ne sont plus que quatre autour de moi. C'est jouable !
>> 
>> Oh, j'ai parlé trop vite... Voilà le mateur qui décide enfin de s'en mêler on dirait. Les autres ont arrêté de m'attaquer et lui laissent le passage. Je ne m'étais pas trompé manifestement : il est puissant. Il s'arrête devant moi, une longue lame courbe négligemment jetée sur l'une de ses épaules. Je hausse un sourcil moqueur.
>> 
>> "Hé ! On dirait que le bon toutou essaye de ressembler à son maître..."
>> 
>> Il retire lentement l'arme de son épaule, la pointe vers moi. _Ch__'_ ! Ils sont un peu trop zen, ces _youkai_ améliorés. Les vrais sont nettement plus amusants à titiller...
>> 
>> "Tu vas mourir, pauvre fou."
>> 
>> Oh, rien que ça ? C'est sympa de me prévenir. Je fais tourner le _shakujou_ dans ma main, provocateur.
>> 
>> "Désolé de te contredire, mais j'en ai pas du tout l'intention ! La mort est une vieille copine, elle m'attendra encore un peu... Tu l'embrasseras de ma part, hein ?"
>> 
>> Je devrais arrêter de dire des conneries pendant les combats, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de me mettre en garde avant que le sabre ne s'abatte sur moi. La hampe du _shakujou_ ploie dangereusement en interceptant le coup. Vache ! Je me retrouve propulsé à terre d'une saccade nonchalante. Il est fort ! Et je ne suis pas un _saru_ moi : ce genre de constatation n'a pas le don de me faire exulter...
>> 
>> Je me remets sur mes pieds, haletant. Ma main se crispe sur mon arme. Je parcours mes opposants des yeux.
>> 
>> Où..?
>> 
>> Une souffrance fulgurante me traverse la poitrine. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement. Un visage à l'expression sereine, encadré d'oreilles pointues, un chakra sophistiqué marquant son front. Là, juste en face du mien.
>> 
>> Comment il a fait ça ?
>> 
>> Aussi vite ?
>> 
>> Un goût désagréable envahit ma bouche. Le _shakujou_ s'évanouit dans ma main.
>> 
>> J'ai mal. Atrocement mal.
>> 
>> "Je te l'avais dit. De simples mortels ne sont pas de taille à lutter contre nous, les démons divins du prince Homura."
>> 
>> Un rictus empreint de sadisme passe sur ses lèvres – tiens, ils sont capables d'émotions en définitive...
>> 
>> Son poignet se tord lentement. Une décharge écarlate parcourt mon corps, explose dans ma tête. Je hurle. J'essaye. Mais un liquide épais a envahi ma gorge. Je me plie en deux sous une quinte douloureuse.
>> 
>> Je suis en train de mourir...
>> 
>> J'ai déjà ressentit ça, la fois où Sanzo m'a tiré dessus. Au moins, 'avait été rapide... Je lève le regard vers mon ennemi, juste à temps pour le voir chanceler sous une décharge de ki.
>> 
>> "GOJYO !"
>> 
>> D'une brusque saccade, la lame se libère de mon corps. Je ne pensais pas que la douleur pouvait encore augmenter. Je ne crie pas. Je crois bien que je n'en ai plus la possibilité.
>> 
>> Une nouvelle décharge d'un éclat presque aveuglant explose sur mon adversaire, alors que ce dernier s'était détourné de moi pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace. L'arme qu'il a dressé pour parer l'attaque vole sous l'impact. Ses deux bras croisés devant son visage forment une protection dérisoire contre les griffes qui le lacèrent à présent. Il me semble entendre mon nom scandé comme une mélopée au rythme des giclées écarlates. Je ne comprends pas bien ce que je vois... Et puis, je ne vois plus rien du tout...
>> 
>> Une onde de douleur me parcourt à nouveau alors que quelque chose heurte violemment mon dos. J'ouvre grand les yeux sous l'impact.
>> 
>> Bleu ?
>> 
>> Le ciel ?
>> 
>> Mes mains se crispent. De la poussière. La lumière est soudain occultée, au-dessus de mon visage. Une chevelure brune trop longue. Des oreilles pointues. D'étranges tatouages. Des pupilles fendues. Mais un regard d'un vert inconcevable. Son regard.
>> 
>> "Gojyo !"
>> 
>> La voix est rauque, mais c'est la sienne. Et sienne la main qui se pose sur mon front, malgré les longues griffes accrochant mes cheveux.
>> 
>> "Hak...kai..."
>> 
>> J'étouffe. Mon regard se perd. Je tente de le fixer sur ses yeux.
>> 
>> Il n'y a plus que ça.
>> 
>> Ce vert rendu plus profond encore par la douleur qui y danse.
>> 
>> "_Go_... _Gomen_..."
>> 
>> _Je ne voulais pas mourir. _
>> 
>> _Pardonne-moi. _
>> 
>> _Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Que tu souffres à cause de moi. _
>> 
>> _Pardonne-moi. _
>> 
>> "Je... t'aime..."
>> 
>> Ecarlates, les flots se referment sur moi.
>> 
>> _Je t'aime._
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _####################_
>> 
>> Un plafond blanc, semblable à tous ses congénères de part Togenkyo.
>> 
>> Un bête plafond blanc.
>> 
>> Ça fait combien de temps que je le regarde fixement, hypnotisé par ses rares lézardes comme un moine devant les saintes écritures ?
>> 
>> Un moine _normal_ s'entend...
>> 
>> Et puis d'abord... Depuis quand est-ce que je suis en vie ?
>> 
>> La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que je suis mort... Mort dans les bras d'Hakkai. Bonjour le cliché... Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais pas être si mort que ça finalement...
>> 
>> Mes yeux parcourent lentement la pièce où trône le lit sur lequel je suis couché. Une fenêtre devant laquelle sont tirés de fins rideaux laissant filtrer une lumière tamisée. Impossible d'en déduire quoi que ce soit concernant le moment de la journée, si ce n'est que le soleil doit être relativement haut...
>> 
>> Continuant son exploration, mon regard glisse sur un second lit aux draps méticuleusement tirés, juste sous la fenêtre. Puis sur une sorte de buffet aux portes closes et au plateau reluisant, flanquant une kitchenette si impeccablement rangée que n'importe qui hésiterait à commettre le sacrilège d'y préparer quoi que ce soit.
>> 
>> Un sourire étire mes lèvre alors qu'un lointain souvenir traverse mon esprit.
>> 
>> "_Ch__'_ ! L'enfer fait un peu trop _clean_..."
>> 
>> Un soudain mouvement attire mon attention, tout près de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, assis à terre, adossé à la tête de mon lit.
>> 
>> Une courte chevelure brune.
>> 
>> Trois anneaux argentés ornant une oreille incontestablement humaine.
>> 
>> La main qui passe sur son visage terminée par des ongles soigneusement coupés.
>> 
>> Il tourne vers moi un regard vert empli de soulagement. C'est fou comme je me sens bien tout à coup...
>> 
>> Quelques secondes de silence, avant qu'un étrange sourire ne passe sur son visage.
>> 
>> "C'est dommage ?"
>> 
>> Je hausse un sourcil perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il..? Son sourire se fait incroyablement doux, complice :
>> 
>> "Que ce ne soit pas l'enfer ici ?"
>> 
>> Ho ! Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu te souviens ? Je rigole doucement. Outch ! Mauvaise idée ! Je crispe une main sur ma poitrine en serrant les mâchoires tandis que mon rire se perd dans une toux rauque. Je presse mes paupières l'une contre l'autre en attendant que la douleur reflue.
>> 
>> "Gojyo, _daijobu__ desu ka_ ?"
>> 
>> Je rouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans deux prunelles vertes irradiant d'inquiétude... Et soulignées d'énormes cernes.
>> 
>> J'arrête au vol la main qui s'apprêtait à se poser sur ma poitrine, refermant la mienne sur le poignet fin. Je secoue doucement la tête.
>> 
>> "Non."
>> 
>> Wow, ma voix est rauque à faire mourir de jalousie _Sanzo-sama_ lui-même...
>> 
>> "Je survivrai. Par contre toi, t'as pas l'air en état d'utiliser ton pouvoir."
>> 
>> Il me regarde un instant, agenouillé à côté du lit, avant de soudain laisser tomber sa tête contre ma poitrine. J'ouvre des yeux immenses.
>> 
>> Hakkai, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?
>> 
>> Je sens une de ses mains se crisper sur le drap. Il murmure :
>> 
>> "Ne me fais plus jamais ça. Ne me fais plus peur comme ça."
>> 
>> Un silence.
>> 
>> "J'ai bien cru... t'avoir perdu."
>> 
>> J'avale péniblement ma salive.
>> 
>> _Hakkai..._
>> 
>> _Si tu continues comme ça je vais m'imaginer des choses n'ayant pas lieu d'être. M'imaginer que je compte peut-être davantage pour toi que je ne le pensais..._
>> 
>> Il est toujours à demi couché sur moi, son corps irradiant une agréable chaleur.
>> 
>> Hakkai...
>> 
>> Sa voix s'élève de nouveau... Lointaine.
>> 
>> "Tu étais presque mort. Je crois bien que je n'aurais pas réussi à te sauver si je n'avais pas été obligé d'enlever mes contrôleurs pour équilibrer le combat..."
>> 
>> Bien sûr. Son pouvoir avait du gagner en force sans la restriction des trois anneaux. L'idée en est plutôt effrayante... Mais si mon état était si désespéré que ça...
>> 
>> "Ça fait combien de temps ?"
>> 
>> Un léger soupir.
>> 
>> "Deux jours."
>> 
>> Deux jours ? Je me lève légèrement pour incliner la tête vers lui. Ma main est toujours fermée autour de son poignet, la seconde vient se saisir de son menton et je le force à lever le visage, à croiser mon regard.
>> 
>> "Et depuis, tu as dormi ? Mangé ? Tu t'es reposé ?"
>> 
>> Pourquoi est-ce que je pose des questions dont je connais pertinemment les réponses ?
>> 
>> Il me sourit. Et il élude, évidemment.
>> 
>> "Goku s'occupe de Sanzo : il a été blessé lui aussi, mais moins sévèrement que toi."
>> 
>> Un sourire affectueux.
>> 
>> "Il n'a quitté son chevet que de loin en loin pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles. Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais."
>> 
>> Je secoue la tête.
>> 
>> "Bordel, Hakkai ! Moi c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète ! "
>> 
>> Il se redresse soudain, se libérant de ma prise sur son menton, me dominant à présent. Il ne sourit plus, fronce même légèrement les sourcils.
>> 
>> "Tu t'inquiètes, hein ? Qu'est-ce ce que je devrais dire alors ? Gojyo, comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Me dire ça, prononcer ces mots, à l'instant où tu pensais mourir ? "
>> 
>> Que ? Quoi ? Quels mots ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai..?
>> 
>> Ho... Je sens soudain une très désagréable chaleur envahir mon visage.
>> 
>> Oh non ! Non, c'est pas vrai ? J'ai pas... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment mais, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'ai pu dire... Mais si je l'ai effectivement dite, cette chose, c'est justement parce que je pensais mourir ! Sinon, jamais...
>> 
>> Nan mais quel crétin ! Maintenant il va m'expliquer – oh gentiment, si douloureusement gentiment ! – que je suis son meilleur ami.
>> 
>> Ou sa rédemption.
>> 
>> Que la couleur de mes cheveux est là pour lui rappeler le crime qu'il a commis, pour qu'il n'oublie pas... Un garde-fou...
>> 
>> Me dire que je compte beaucoup pour lui, oui, mais qu'il n'a eu qu'un seul amour, désolé. On n'en parle plus et on continu comme avant ?
>> 
>> Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Je le sais, bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Parce que s'il ne le dit pas, quelque part, je pourrais toujours espérer...
>> 
>> Il se penche un peu plus vers moi. Son regard est atrocement sérieux. Je ferme les yeux.
>> 
>> Non, Hakkai ! S'il te plait, ne dis rien. _Onegai_! Ne dis rien...
>> 
>> Mais non, il ne dit rien. Je sens seulement ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.
>> 
>> Wow... Wow wow wow... Je me suis rendormi c'est ça ? Ou alors j'ai de la fièvre ! Ou alors je suis effectivement mort et une erreur dans la paperasse divine m'a fait me retrouver au paradis... Ça peut être que ça !
>> 
>> Mais déjà le contact disparaît. A peine un effleurement. Sûr que je dois l'avoir rêvé...
>> 
>> Pourtant je rouvre les yeux, et plonge dans les profondeurs de ce regard qui m'a emprisonné voilà déjà trois ans. Son visage est si proche... Sa main vient se poser sur mon front, balayer mes cheveux en arrière.
>> 
>> "Si tu étais mort... Comment aurais-je pu vivre en sachant ce que j'avais manqué ?"
>> 
>> Je dois mal interpréter ce qu'il dit, en fait. C'est un monstrueux quiproquo et il va falloir que je fasse semblant de me marrer quand il va s'en apercevoir... Et arrête de cogner aussi fort contre ma poitrine, toi ! Ça me fait mal !
>> 
>> Le silence s'éternise là. Il faut que je dise quelque chose... Que je lui demande...
>> 
>> "Ha... Hakkai..?"
>> 
>> Ho bon sang, c'est pitoyable ! C'est ma voix cette petite chose tremblante ? Enfin, au moins c'est une question... Quoique vraiment très ouverte, je vous l'accorde...
>> 
>> Il me sourit. Ho pitié, arrête de me sourire comme ça ! Et son visage se rapproche encore du mien. Si près. Dangereusement près...
>> 
>> Le baiser est plus long cette fois... Ses lèvres sont douces contre les miennes, avec quelque chose de... possessif ? Sa main est descendue contre ma joue. Son contact me brûle. Ça ne peut pas être un rêve, hein ? Je lève mon bras, passe les doigts dans ses cheveux, ils sont doux sous ma paume.
>> 
>> Ce n'est pas un rêve.
>> 
>> Déjà sa bouche quitte la mienne et j'en gémis de frustration. Non ! C'était trop court ! Bien trop court !
>> 
>> Il a l'un de ces petits sourires innocemment moqueurs dont il a le secret. Je fronce les sourcils, m'apprête à l'attirer de nouveau vers moi pour lui apprendre à se moquer de Sha Gojyo, lorsque je le vois fermer un instant les yeux et porter à son front une main légèrement tremblante.
>> 
>> Alors je me souviens, qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours.
>> 
>> Qu'il a épuisé ses forces pour me ramener.
>> 
>> D'un geste, j'ouvre le drap me recouvrant, lui adressant un sourire d'invite. Pas besoin de parler, les mots ne feraient que gâcher cet instant...
>> 
>> Il se glisse doucement contre moi, enroule son bras autour de ma poitrine, avant de loger sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je referme le drap sur nous deux, puis pose ma main sur sa courte chevelure brune, la caressant lentement.
>> 
>> Il pousse un petit soupir. Déjà, sa respiration se fait régulière. Il dort enfin. Ma main continue son inconscient va-et-vient. Moi je ne vais pas dormir. Pas tout de suite. Je veux savourer la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. M'imprégner de l'odeur de ses cheveux. De tout son être. Ça fait plus de trois ans que j'attends ce moment sans y avoir jamais réellement cru.
>> 
>> J'ai peur, en m'endormant, de ne faire effectivement qu'un rêve...
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> _Owari_.
>> 
>> _####################_
>> 
>> [1] Le ch'tit paragraphe en italique, là, c'est une traduction tout à fait personnelle (ou presque... Merci SeaGull-chan ! ;;;; ) d'une scanlation anglaise des mangas Saiyuki. La partie "Fated guys".
>> 
>> [2] Made in sous-titrage frenchie ! Ça permet de varier un peu sans utiliser le terme _youkai_ partout...
>> 
>> _####################_
>> 
>> Petit dico pour non japonophones... (Et par ordre alphabétique en plus !)
>> 
>> _Baka_= Crétin. Idiot. Abruti. Con... Ce genre de choses... Y'en a qui connaissent pas encore ?
>> 
>> _Eto_= Heu... (LA réplique du type inspiré quoi... )
>> 
>> _Harisen_= Le nom VO du baffeur de Sanzo.
>> 
>> _Harahetta_= J'ai faim !
>> 
>> _Hoi_= Hé !
>> 
>> _Kami-sama_= Dieu.
>> 
>> _K'so (kuso) _= Merde. Oui, oui, c'est vulgaire, oui…
>> 
>> _Namagusa__ bouzu _= Bonze perverti. Quelque chose dans ce goût là...
>> 
>> _Oto-san _= Papa.
>> 
>> _Owari _= Fin.
>> 
>> _Shakujou _= Le nom de l'arme de Gojyo.
>> 
>> _####################_
>> 
>> Attention ! Ce qui suit est fortement portnaouesque et contient quelques privates jokes... Si vous tenez à ce qui vous reste de santé mentale un conseil : n'allez pas plus loin ! ;p
>> 
>> ----- Scène coupée au montage ou Comment un youkai ayant manifestement fait l'école du rire peut vous foutre en l'air, d'un seul mot, une scène vibrante de tragédie... Un peu aidé, il est vrai... #regard qui tue à un petit tas de plume surmonté d'une auréole# -----
>> 
>> Je suis en train de mourir...
>> 
>> J'ai déjà ressentit ça, la fois où Sanzo m'a tiré dessus. Au moins, 'avait été rapide... Je lève le regard vers mon ennemi, juste à temps pour le voir chanceler sous une décharge de ki.
>> 
>> "CHERI !"
>> 
>> D'une brusque saccade, la lame se libère de mon corps. Ha, non, autant pour moi... Aurait du se libérer de mon corps si mon ennemi n'était pas présentement tombé au sol, en train de s'étrangler de rire au milieu de ses hommes, tous plus ou moins dans le même état que lui. L'épée toujours en travers de mon abdomen, je lève le regard... Et croise deux yeux verts aux pupilles fendues vibrant de feinte innocence. Hakkaaaiiiiii... Je laisse lourdement tomber mon front dans ma main. Le mode _youkai_ de notre bel émotif a tendance à être... imprévisible...
>> 
>> "Coupeezzzz !! "
>> 
>> Ha, ça y est, voilà l'auteuse-metteuse-en-scène-réalisatrice (et accessoirement la dingue de service...) qui nous fait sa crise... Bon, faut avouer : elle a peut-être pas tort pour une fois. Je regarde autour de moi mes adversaires en train de convulser. On peut pas dire que ce soit très sérieux comme façon de gagner un combat...
>> 
>> "Hakkai ! Nan mais à quoi tu joues là ?! "
>> 
>> Je me tourne moi aussi vers lui. Il sourit de tous ses crocs – qui gâchent un tantinet l'effet "angélique" voulu... – à l'espèce de hobbit survoltée en train de lui sautiller sous le nez (pardon, sous le nombril, mouarf !). Puis il lève soudain la main, index griffu pointé. Le gnome et moi suivons docilement le mouvement, nos regards se portant dans la direction indiquée. Et là, c'est trop pour moi ! J'éclate de rire face au goéland – dont la tête s'orne étrangement de quelques longues plumes noires – tenant innocemment entre ses ailes le panneau de souffleur (Oui, les moyens du bord : le producteur est radin... #Quelque part au Tenkai. – Kanzeon : "Atchi !"#). Sur ladite pancarte, en énorme lettres lisibles à des kilomètre : "YOUKAI-HAKKAI : "CHERI !"". Mwahahaha !! XD
>> 
>> Entre parenthèse : vous avez déjà rigolé avec une épée entre les côtes, vous ? Un conseil : n'essayez pas !
>> 
>> "Yami-SeaGuuuuuullllll !!! Dégage de là ! Tu me perturbes toute ma fic, _bakaaa_ ! "
>> 
>> Par delà les larmes de rires qui me brouillent la vue, je vois le volatile hausser les épaules en marmonnant un : "Ch' ! Si on peut même plus rigoler maintenant...", avant que les plumes de son étrange crêtes ne se décolorent lentement pour reprendre une teinte aussi blanche que toutes leurs semblables.
>> 
>> "Gomen nasai, Flo-chan..."
>> 
>> Mouais, elle a pas l'air beaucoup plus innocente que l'autre si vous voulez mon avis... Mais apparemment le hobbit en chef s'en contente et se tourne à présent vers notre Hakkai favori (enfin, MON Hakkai favori, bas les pattes !).
>> 
>> "Quant à toi !" Un index aussi court que menaçant se tend loin au dessus de la petite tête blonde. Houlà, impressionnant, j'aurais super-peur moi à la place du nombril d'Hakkai ! "Si tu me casses encore une scène comme ça, je tue Gojyo !"
>> 
>> ... Ôo ... C'est pour ça que je déteste les fanfictionneuses...
>> 
>> "Naaannnn !! Pas mon Gojyooooo !! TT"
>> 
>> Une espèce de petite chose aux yeux verts et aux oreilles pointues me saute soudain sur le dos en chouinant lamentablement. Décidément, je me ferai jamais au _youkai_-mode... --;;;
>> 
>> "Bon, allez, on reprend ! Tout le monde à sa place et que ça saute ! Hakkai ! Tu me reprends ta taille standard, tu descends du dos de Gojyo et tu reprends tes marques, STP !"
>> 
>> Outch !! _K'so_ ! Elle aurait pas pu choisir un ordre plus logique, non ?! C'est pas elle qui l'a sur le dos, le _youkai_ taille standard !!
>> 
>> "Gojyo ! T'arrête de râler dans la barbe que t'as pas et tu recommences à agoniser ! On a pas toute la nuit non plus !"
>> 
>> Vous savez quoi ? Je déteste vraiment, vraiment les fanfictionneuses...
>> 
>> ----- End of the show... -----
>> 
>> #Passage d'un chibi-Hakkai-youkai portant en souriant une pancarte# "Reviews onegai !" #regarde à droite# #regarde à gauche# #tourne sa pancarte# "Et pensez à lui demander un lemon pour la prochaine fois..." #grand sourire plein de dents#
>> 
>> #Dans les coulisses, l'auteuse pose un couteau étincelant sur la gorge d'un malheureux _hanyou#_ Hakkai... ;;
>> 
>> #retournement de pancarte# "Reviews onegai !" #sourire angélique#


End file.
